Silver Lilly
by Rose-thorns-and-white-lilies
Summary: So their guardians, and their going to Hogwarts, O and did I mention Itachi didn't want to kill his clan! ItachiXOc, SasXSaku,NaruXHin,ShikaXIno, NejiXten, OcXgw,OcXFw minor KakXAnko, Hp,Ginny, RWxHg
1. Chapter 1

Silver Lilly

By: rose-thorns-and-white-lilies

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line of this story and my original characters.

Chapter One

The sunlight flooded into the room. And, a woman who appeared to be around the age of 20 pulled the covers up higher. Only her jet black hair and the tips of her pale fingers were visible.

The man who had let the evil light into the room spoke, "Katana it is time to awaken." The woman emitted a nose that a lot like a, "Five more minutes Itachi-kun." Itachi shook is head; his black hair shook with it. His dark eyes studied the sleeping woman. "Katana this is childish, it is time to wake up."

Katana huffed and threw the covers off revealing cat like features complemented by deep purple eyes. "Itachi, if you plan to keep me up all night, you'd best let me sleep in," she snarled. "Katana, ninja must be able to work long days with little sleep."

"O don't give me that crap, you high horsed jerk! If you intended to fool around all night you'd best let me sleep in, because it's your fault I only got 30 minutes of sleep." "I got 15 minutes, but I am still prepared to work," he fired back it her, his face still emotionless. "You had a six hour nap earlier in the day I didn't. And, secondly you did not only have 15 minutes of sleep. You were asleep right before I was."

"I was meditating," he said flatly.

"You meditated after….," he cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"No."

"You just said you did."

"I lied."

"Then what were you doing for 15 minutes, hmmm?"

"That is none of your business, now get dressed."

"It is dam well my business! What were you doing Itachi," her voice was cracking and her eyes were welling up with tears.

Her tears cut him like a knife. "_Dam her for this, she is making me soft._" She stood attempting to get a better look into his eyes. "Answer me Itachi," her words were firm and demanding. "I was merely watching over you," he said defiantly.

His words nearly knocked her off her feet. Her eyes softened, that was his way of saying he thought she was beautiful and that he loved her. "Well okay then," she tip toed and kissed his forehead, "I'll be getting dressed."

Itachi sat down on her bed, his eyes following her every movement. When she was finished he smiled. It was her smile. "Itachi, you're smiling again you know." "Yes I know."

Katana walked over to him and crawled into his lap, "How come you're a different person when you're with me?"

"Because, I don't want you to fear me," he said kissing her jaw line.

"But I'd never be afraid of you."

"Katana, I'm 24 and I've killed entire villages, I've slaughter my entire clan, you're a fool not too my love," he whispered into her neck.

"I know what you've done, but I've done horrible things too, I've seen horrible things," she said, "besides you didn't have any other choice when it came to killing your clan." She pulled his head to her. He planted a kiss on her collar bone before muttering, "You know not what you speak of my love."

"I do Itachi; I know you killed your clan because you were chosen to by your clan to commit the deed. I know you did it to force your brother to train harder. I know your brother was marked for death, because of his tied to one the guardians of balance. I know your clan elected death to force the protection of the Hokage on him. I know what happened my love."

He pushed her away, "How do you know this?" "I am a guardian Itachi, and you are just like your brother marked to love one of us." He stopped breathing. "You mean, you are telling me that I am the protector of your heart?" "Yes," she said smiling.

He coughed and stared at her, "I was chosen to slaughter my clan so I too could find a guardian and love her."

"I know it is a horrible thing, but you must understand we never wished your clan dead," her eyes flew to the floor.

He stood forcing her off of his lap, "It is a horrible thing," his voice was iced over. Katana turned and fled. She had never once felt this much pain, not when she watched her mother die. Not even when she watched her baby sisters handed off. No she had never felt this much pain.

She got as far as the door of the secondary room, before he caught her. She didn't struggle, she didn't look up. She just stood there limp in his arms, head bowed in shame. "You ran from me." This made her head snap up. "What?" "You ran from me," he repeated. "O yes." "Why," his voice sounded sad to her. "I don't know instinct told me to flee." "I work so hard for you not to fear me Katana," he pulled her closer, "don't fear me. Please don't fear me." She nodded numbly. "Good, now perhaps we should return to bed?"

"I thought we had things to do, seeing as how you woke me up."

"We did…"

"Well then shouldn't we do them?"

"We should but we're not."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not in the mood."

"O and what if I am?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "Are you?" "No not really but I figured I should ask." "Well then, shall we get some more sleep?" "Mmmm sleep," she moaned. "Is that a yes?" "Yes." He nods and heads toward the room. "Hey Itachi carry me." "What?" "Carry me." "Katana you are perfectly able to walk yourself." "But Itachi I twisted my ankle."

"When did you twist your ankle," he questioned brows raised. "When you caught me." "Are you saying it's my fault?" "Depends, if I said yes would you carry me?" He scoffed at her and lifted her to his chest. "Thank you Itachi," she said grinning up at him. He grunted. "That's Itachi for your welcome. Isn't it," she asked. "Yes."

He dropped her down on the bed. "OWW! Itachi that was crude." Still glaring at him Katana bit back the urge to slap him. A second ago he was sweet and loving now he was a jerk.

Noting her distain toward him he asked, "What's wrong?" He waited for her reply has he slide off her shoes, cloak, weapons pouch, and her sword. "Nothing," she sighed. "Something must be wrong, or you would not me angry with me," he said while lifting her into his lap. "It's nothing," she muttered into the junction between his chin and neck. He pulled back the blanket and moved to place her down on bed once more. "I didn't mean to drop you so roughly if that's what you upset about." He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "No it's ok," she mumbled as the effects of sleep washed over her. "Good, I have certain matters to attend to, I shall return later." "Mkay." He kissed her forehead once more and left the room.

Four hours later

Katana awoke with a smile. She smiled and looked around for Itachi. Only to realize he wasn't there. "Itachi," she called out. Her only response was silence. She stood and gathered her cloak around her.

She opened the door searching for Itachi. Part of her was saying he was still out on his errands. The other part was saying something was horribly wrong. Her front door opened and she spun around ready to take on the unknown attacker.

"Are you going to attack me as well?"

"ITACHI!"

He was covered in blood, his cloak was torn, and he had bruises on his eye and cheek bone. She ran to him, her eyes wide. "Who did this to you?" "Leader." "Why would he do this?" "Because of you." "What….," her lips trembled. "He found out what you are and he wished to kill you, I killed him first," he didn't look at her. "YOU IDIOT! Why would you do such a stupid thing? Have you lost your mind? The whole organization will be after you now," she yelled. "Would you rather they hunt you?" "Yes actually," she snapped, "argh just lay down on the couch so I can clean your wounds."

He shot a steely glare at her. "Itachi lay down, NOW!" He didn't budge. "Itachi for god's sake let me clean your wounds!"

"Don't you ever say that again," he said harshly.

"Then don't go off fighting people!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean."

"Don't ever say you'd rather you be hunted."

Her eyes softened, "I've been hunted since birth, now please let me help you."

He laid down on the couch and allowed her to remove everything, save his boxers. She cleaned, stitched, and bandaged his open wounds. Rubbing balm on his bruises she said, "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For all the pain you suffered for me." "Hn, foolish girl, I'd do this over and over again." "I wish you wouldn't." "I wish for you to be unharmed, but you are." "I am not!" "You're ankle." "O well, that doesn't count." "He would have killed you if you fought him on that ankle." She closed the balm jar and looked him in the eye, "You don't know what I can do." "Katana I know you are a strong fighter, but you are injured." "I am also a Dragiran princess. I am also a guardian of balance. I could have destroyed him with a snap of my fingers. You underestimate me my love."

She held his face in her hands and turned him toward her, "I could have defended myself and you wouldn't be in pain." She kissed his forehead, nose, and then lips. "Don't you ever worry me like that again." She kissed his lips once more. His hands entangled themselves in her hair, he pulled her closer. His tongue begged for entrance, she allowed. Their tongues danced around before she broke for air. "I love you," she breathed. He smiled and nodded, his eyes saying I love you too. "Rest up my love, tomorrow we must leave to Konoha." "They will kill me upon entrance," he said. "Not if you are with me, my sister and aunt will give us safe passage to the Hokage where we will tell them everything about your clan's murder." "Will they believe us?" "You village is riddled with Guards of balance." He nodded unsure, "they may kill you for protecting me." "My sister will never allow it. Now sleep." "But how can I sleep alone?" Katana sighed and curled up next to him. "Will you rest now?" He buried his face in the crook of her neck and spooned her, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Lilly

By: rose-thorns-and-white-lilies

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line of this story and my original characters.

Chapter Two

Katana woke to a missing Itachi. "Itachi, where did you go? You know you shouldn't be up and about this early while you're wounded. Let them heal would you," she called out. She was met with silence. Lifting herself to a standing position she called out his name once more. This time she was answered by a loud bang in the small kitchen.

She was struck with laughter and shock by the sight of The Great Itachi lying on the floor under a mess of pans. Her laughter increase tenfold when he looked utterly helpless to get up. "Aww! You poor thing," she cooed. "I am not a 'poor thing'," he snapped glaring up at her. "You are too. Any ways what on earth were you trying to do?"

"Cook," mumbled the disgruntled Uchiha.

"Why, may I ask you were trying to cook?"

"I was hungry," he spoke as if she had asked the stupidest question in the world.

"You could have woken me up, you know."

"I felt it better to allow you to sleep."

"And why was that," she asked as she helped him from the floor.

"You looked content and peaceful."

"You really are going soft Itachi, you truly are."

With those nine words she have over stepped her boundaries. She had broken the cardinal rule, never insult an Uchiha's hardness of emotion, or rather their lack of emotion. She had called him soft. She was going to have to pay. Nope she had no idea what she just invoked.

He crushed her up against the counter, hand around her jaw, "Never call me soft, is that understood," he snarled at her. His grip threatened to shatter her jaw. Her eyes widened, he had never physical harmed her before. Sure he had gotten snippy with her, or had said truly hurtful things but, he had never laid a harming hand on her. "Itachi," she gasped, "let me go." His grip tightened, "Am I understood." "Itachi please release me." "Am. I. Understood." "Itachi, you're hurting me," her eyes wide eyes were pleading with him to see who he was gripping so tightly. He did.

He released her from his hold and she fell against the counter. His eyes widened and he looked down at his own hands in fear. "_I've hurt her. I nearly broke her jaw. I attempted to injure my flower, my love, my Katana. What the hell is wrong with me_?"

Her hands reached up to him. She knew she should be angry. She should tell him to leave and never return. She should, but she wouldn't. She saw his fear. He feared himself; he feared she would cease to love him. "Itachi…"

He looked down at her; his eyes said he was sorry. He mouthed the words to her, she knew he was trying to verbalize but lacked the vocal power to do so. Her hands cupped his cheeks, "Itachi, why?"

"I was unable to control my emotions, and I acted on the instinct to protect my clan's name."

"But I did not attack your clan."

"You did so indirectly by saying I was soft."

"But Itachi you are," she thought for a moment then add, "with me." "You never allow yourself to be rough and uncaring with me………..before."

"Katana I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to harm you. I lost control like a weakling."

She pulled him closer, "I know, but if you trying anything like that again you're out of my life, is that clear."

"Crystal," he whispered in her ear.

"Good now then let's get you cleaned up and your bandages changed."

Nodding he followed, she lead him to a far corner of her home he had never been in. It led to a small indoor hot spring. It had wood walls, a smaller sitting area, and a larger area that had a small waterfall, good for rinsing off suds.

Itachi tensed as he felt her disrobe him. Her soft nimble hands lifted away his mesh shirt, and cloak. He caught her wrist when she moved to his pants. "Relax, you can keep your boxers if you want, but I would think you want clean boxers and clothes," tone was soothing. He grudgingly allowed her to remove the rest of his clothes. She smiled and set them in the wash basket. "Good now you soak in the water and clean your wounds while you're at it. I'll start the wash and whip up some breakfast."

30 Minutes Later

"Your cooking smells delectable," he whispered him her ear coming up behind her. She jumped and leaned into his hold. "Why thank you." He stiffened. "What's wrong my love," she asked turning herself slightly to face him. His hands traced over the purple and blue bruises on her jaw. She immediately understood why he was suddenly so rigid. "I did not know I applied that much strength, I'm sorry. I should have had more control over myself. Instead it resulted in you being injured, I was foolish, I am foolish," he corrected himself. She shook her head and kissed his nose, telling him without words he was forgiven.

She handed him his plate, their breakfast consisted of rice balls and various fruits. "It's not much, but I hope you won't mind." He shook his head at her, "It is more then enough." He ate his food rather fast. She handed him her second rice ball, "Here I'm not really hungry."

"You should eat, we are traveling to Konoha soon you'll need your strength."

"I'm not hungry, I don't eat very much anyways," she said pushing it over to him, "besides I'm not the injured one." He shook his head again but took the rice ball. She gave him a smile and lean over to kiss his forehead, "I'm going to go take a bath, try and pack will you." "O and by the way, what happened to your wounds, they were still there when you got into the bath?" He smiled, "I know a few healing justu." "Ahh, I rather dislike healing justu." "Why is that," he asked. "They don't allow your body to build up natural healing." He smiled at her answer, typical Katana answer. She kissed he forehead once more before heading past him to the bath, he leaned into her as she pasted.

30 Minutes Later

Katana emerged clean dry and dressed in, a skin tight unitard that stopped ¾ of the way down on her thigh, with a dark purple skirt with slits up the side over it. The skirt landed ½ way up her thigh. Her Katana rested at her hip and her weapons pouch was strapped to her thigh. Finally her hair was in a half in a bun and half down with chop sticks going through the bun.

Itachi turned to her and couldn't help but smile, AGAIN. "You look….strikingly beautiful." Katana raised her brow, "Well I must admit I love your shirtless look." He smirked and pulled her closer, "Really now?" He leaned down and kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned into him. Both tongues danced in a heated battle, before she signaled to him, she needed air. Her red swollen lips made him want to kiss her all over again. But, she seemed to have read his thoughts and shook her head. "I want more then you do but we have to leave now." A forlorn look flooded his eyes, he masked it quickly though. "I promise when we get to Kohona we can continue this. But for now we need to move." He nodded in understanding.

2 Days Later

The Journey had been rather uneventful. They stayed up late, taking turns on guard shifts. But, now they stood at the village gates. The shinobi quickly moved in to arrest them. They were stopped by Katana's voice, "We are here to speak to the Hokage, my aunt, and my sister." The Leaf ninja looked unsure, "And who might your aunt and sister be, and what business do you have with out Hokage." "She is my sister, so I recommend you lower your weapons." Their heads snapped up to reveal, the Weapons Mistress, Tenten. "You are related to this woman Tenten," asked the man with pearl eyes and long dark hair. "Yes Neji, she is my elder sister." "And your aunt would be?" "Anko, Neji, please allow them to pass it would appear my sister is bringing the Uchiha to explain to Sasuke and the village why he really killed his clan." Neji's eyes traveled between his girlfriend and the people she was protecting, he nodded after awhile, "You may enter, o and Uchiha, I'm sorry you had to go what you went through for them. But, it will all be worth it and then some later on. They'll bring much more joy then you can ever know."

"I know Hyuga, she has already brought me much joy," Itachi said pulling Katana closer to him as they entered the village, heading for the Hokage Tower.

Tenten jumped down next to Neji, "I bring you a lot of joy do I Hyuga?" Neji turned to her biting back a smile, "I wouldn't be fighting the counsel for the right to marry you if you didn't now would I?" She smile and sauntered over to him, "No I don't suppose you would be." She kissed his neck before pulling him in after her sister. "Hey Tenten." "Yes Neji?" "Marry me one day?" She stopped walking and rolled her head in his direction, "I already told you I would." He pulled something out of his pocket, "Make it official?" He flipped open the box revealing a ring, with a silver band with a huge diamond set in the center, outlined by opals. Tenten felt her eyes well up with tears, "You mean you won?" Neji nodded and took her hand; he looked up into her eyes, asking permission. Like he really needed permission? "Yes! Yes Neji I will." He slid it onto her finger and leaned down to kiss her.

"Do you like the ring?"

"Yes, very much so, Oh Neji it's beautiful," she was crying and laughing.

Neji just kissed away her tears and wrapped his around her shoulder. Tenten clasped it with her hand and they walked into the office. "O it's really nice of you two to drop in seeing as how your sister and her boyfriend just got through telling me about…HOLY CRAP THAT'S A HUGE ROCK!" Tsunade fell over bringing her sake down with her. "YOU POPPED THE QUESTION?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Tenten said merrily, "just right now actually." Katana whirled around to look at her YOUNGER sister's ring. "Now how is it possible you get proposed to first and your three years younger then I. I mean your 16!" "And, your 20 as of two days ago, so happy late birthday." Katana turned bright red, and she bowed her head. "Your birthday was two days ago? And, you didn't tell me, because," Itachi was thoroughly annoyed. "Because I'm not a huge birthday fan."

Neji made a nose that sound like a chuckle. They all raised their brows at him. "Tenten is the same way about her birthday." Katana laughed, "It's a family thing none of us really care about our birthday. Too much trouble." Tenten laughed and nodded her head; man did she miss her sister. "Hey Tenten, you know we have to go to Hogwarts for the rest of the year starting next month right?" Tenten glared and blinked at her older sister. Katana laughed at her little sister knowing what she was trying to do, "I won't disappear sorry hun'." Tenten sighed and let her shoulders sag in defeat, "Do we have to? I mean I want to stay with Neji, here in Kohona." "O we're taking the men with us," Katana said as if she ruled the world. Tenten perked up, "Really?" "Yes really," her sister smiled back.

"Well then bring in the girls and the men, and your aunt and uncle in law," Tsunade told Tenten. "UNCLE IN LAW!?" "O right, Katana Anko got married to Kakshi-san." Katana gaped, "Just go get them Tenten; I'm going to soak this in." Katana leaned back into Itachi a bit before she fully turned into is hold allowing him to engulf her in his arms.

Four Hours, Three Fight, and One Shocked Sasuke Later

"Okies, now that that's all settled lets get to your mission." Shikamaru twitched, "What mission?" "The one where you must attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, through an exchange program. You will have uniforms provided for you before you leave, which will be in one months time. Here are your mission details," she handed them the mission scrolls, "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, o and congratulate Neji and Tenten, the boy popped the question and well Tenten over here has the biggest most wonderful rock ever. And, no kiddies your boys can't top that because your boys would be broke including the Uchiha gents." Naruto turned red in the face, "Then how did he afford it!"

"I've been saving since I was 13 for this ring." Everyone except Tenten and Neji froze. "You've been planning to marry her that long?" "Well no, he wasn't he decided that last year, but he was saving up for something else, changed his mind and that kept happening and then the money added so when he decided his was going to marry me and get me this ring, he was half there. Then he worked extra missions and saved everything. And well yeah I got this beauty," Tenten explained. "Not fair," cried Sakura, Ino, and Anko.

Neji just shrugged and led his fiancée out of the office. "And where are you taking her Neji," cried Anko fearing that her niece was going to far to fast. "Taking Tenten home." Tenten giggled at her aunt's protectiveness and at her fiancé's annoyance to it. Pulling him closer to her she walked home.

Neji smiled at her preparing to say good night, she cut him off, "My sister will be staying at the Uchiha manor, seeing as how Itachi will need her to sleep and all around be in the place, so you can come in and crash here again if you want. I mean I have half of your wardrobe." Neji smirked, "Are you inviting me to sleep over with, alone. But you know Anko would hardly approve." Tenten stomped her foot, "But Neji I don't wanna sleep alone!" "No need to throw a child's fit Tenten, I was toying with you." Tenten pouted at him and held her arms out, he walked into them happily. Locking the door behind himself, Neji worked Tenten over to the couch and laid her down. She tensed, "Neji I'm not ready for that yet." "Shh its okay I know you're not I'm not going to force or ask you to go that far yet."

She smiled up at him and opened her arms to him, he fell right in. He licked her lip and let his tongue into her mouth. She nibbled his lower lips before sliding off his jacket, leaving his upper body bare. She smiled at him and removed his forehead protector kissing his curse mark.

Neji weaseled his way behind and under her. She smiled; he pulled her hair free and discarded her forehead protector. Tenten snuggled into him. She planted a kiss over his heart and whispered, "Good night Neji." "Good night my love." She smiled at what he called her.


End file.
